Obsession
by angellus08
Summary: Caroline/Klaus/Elijah, a Love triangle... completely AU and AH... She is their object of affection and obsession and she has no way to know who it is that she truly loves... I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Ok so I really have no freaking clue where this came from, but I love- love triangles and I thought of one with Klaus Elijah and of course Caroline duh! But this is completely AU and AH... I think I have completely changed everything that happened in the show at least for these three characters... anyway I kinda liked the story in my head so started to write this please let me know if you all think it's good and if I should continue with it... REVIEW tc... _

"Caroline please don't" Klaus begged, the pain and fear as apparent in his eyes as his voice as he stood in the deserted street looking into the watery blue eyes of his blonde hurricane. He was pleading with her, silently... loudly... through any form he could find.

"I warned you before..." she screamed softly her words gurgling because of the incessant stream of tears down her face "I told you I would do this if you didn't let me go, I gave you a week Klaus. You refuse to free me so I will do what I must" she said firmly bringing the stake closer to her chest and placing it adamantly near her left breast where she knew her dead heart lay un-beating. A fraction of a second and she would plunge it inside herself... inside her heart and she would die in his arms. Dying in Klaus's arms was not something she feared... if there was a way to die; for her this was it. She couldn't help but wince as his eyes widened in fear as she placed the stake more decisively on her heart... she knew how much he loved her, but she refused to live this way anymore. Three centuries had been enough_, no more_ she thought _no more. _

"Please... there must be another way Caroline?" he begged again and moved forward suddenly with every intent to wrench the stake away from her but she knew him like the back of her hand. She had already zipped to the other side when he reached where she had been only a second ago. "Don't" he warned as she made an action to plunge the stake

"Then do it" she screamed "Let me go... if you love me, if you really love me let me go" she was snarling now, her eyes darkened, her true face showing itself. He would never love her more than when she was like this...

"Do you not get how much I love you" he screamed back angry himself... why why was she doing this to him "I cannot lose you... not to death... but never never to my brother" he spat when he said _brother _

"I will not go to him" she said softly now... it pained her to see how afraid he was... of losing her. But she could not live in his clouded life anymore... not knowing what is real and what is not. "I have told you so many times, it is you who I want... have been for 300 years Klaus."

"What about the century before when you loved him" he countered his eyes darkening and she knew he was getting restless, she would never have another chance. If she didn't kill herself now he would never let her do so.

"Have you not loved before me?" she asked

He shook his head furiously and took a few more steps towards her his hands out his mouth chanting her name like a prayer... his eyes his body his mind all telling her to stop. But no she had made up her mind, three hundred years... three centuries of being stuck in the middle of two originals and never being able to convince anyone of how she felt... not even herself.

"I do not know how else to convince you Klaus. Give me a chance to prove to you... don't you want to know for sure?" she begged

"I rather not know if it means I get to keep you" he answered softly in his hunter voice, the one she knew so well. A few more minutes of her indecisiveness and she would be doomed to this life of uncertainty for eternity.

"Then you leave me no choice" she said simply before pulling her hand away to plunge it in her chest. She would not say I love you... no she needed to know if she was to say it. She looked at him one last time, still the most handsome thing she had ever seen and closed her eyes to drive the stake through her heart

"You are free" he whispered in a defeated tone, not daring to look at her face... afraid of what he would see there. Hatred? No surely not, she loved him... she must. He would leave no alternative.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard the words, the stake barely millimeters from her heart which if she hadn't been dead would have been pounding like crazy. He actually said it... she was free. To be whoever she wanted, whatever she wanted... with whomever she wanted. Then the realization of what she had done dawned on her. What now?... no matter what choice she made the war was inevitable. The clouds in her head were split open by a bright ray of light, and she wanted to run... as fast as she could. Anywhere but here, where they both would hound her... question her, guilt her. She opened her eyes to look at the expectant eyes of Klaus on her, so full of fear, so full of love.

"You're still my devil" she whispered in his ear as he grabbed onto her blonde locks as long as he could before she disappeared in a whoosh.

She's gone he thought as he felt the tears surrounding his throat. He leaned back on the car behind him and looked up at the night sky. What a curse eternity is and what a bitch love is.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here goes chapter 2... Thank you to everyone who had reviewed or favorited or put this story on alert. This is really a unusual story so I really want to hear what you all have to say if I'm gonna keep writing it... please let me know what you think. This one has a lot of flashbacks but I wanted to explain the past as well. I hope you like. REVIEW tc... _

**Chapter 2 **

Caroline sat in the corner of her tiny apartment , the only place she knew neither Klaus nor Elijah could find her. She needed time to think, she needed space... she hadn't had any of that in 300 years. She finally had free will, do whatever she wanted. If only it were that easy, it didn't matter what she did, how best she tried at the end of the day, the originals would have the war they had avoided for centuries. Sometimes she wondered if she was just an excuse... just a reason to start ripping at each other's throats. That's not what they had told her, no according to them this was all for her. she couldn't help but wonder if she should have just killed herself, though she knew it wouldn't stop the war then why sacrifice her life for no use. She deserves better than this. She deserves better than being told how she feels, and never never being sure of anything... it's just cruel.

Elijah... Elijah was how he had always been; Confident, a perfect gentleman, courteous, and never never brash like his brother. Even when she had seen him rip out two vampire's hearts like they were sponges there were no blood stains or creases on his impeccable suit... he was always tidy, she loved that about him. Elijah was sure that she would pick him once she was free... he was confident that whatever she had felt for Klaus was a result of his compulsion...

_**Flashback **_

"_Carolina I know you, the real you... not the brainwashed machine Klaus made. I'm the only one you love trust me. Once my brother frees you of his compulsion you will remember all of it... you will have no doubt as I have none now" Elijah whispered into her ear as she sobbed against his chest, only she was allowed to ruin his perfectly ironed shirt _

"_I remember now too" she said "But I can tell I care about you... but I just don't know, I don't understand"_

"_Whatever you feel for him, he had made you feel" he said through clenched teeth "You do not love Klaus, you have to trust me, you have to believe me. You must convince him to break the compulsion Carolina"_

"_He doesn't listen to me. He refuses to do so"_

"_Then I have had enough" he said in a deadly tone _

"_What do you mean?" she said lifting her head up to look into his eyes. His eyes, they were so steely and grey... no one other than her could look into these eyes and see love, he looked too cold and heartless but she could see the love, fear and concern in his eyes all the time. How she wished she could bring some joy to those eyes..._

"_You spent your first century with my brother with no recollection of me and our life, I have waited long enough now. This war is centuries coming, once my brother is dead his compulsion will wear off and you'll be in your rightful place." He said in barely a whisper _

"_I don't want either one of you to die" she said firmly _

"_That my love is impossible, there will only be one victor"_

_**End flashback **_

There was very few things in this world that could deter Elijah from what he wanted. A chill would run down her spine every time she would hear him say _"If I want the girl I'll get the girl"_ he exuded confidence. His fair-haired non suit wearing brother was the exact opposite of him, not tidy at all; he made a mess when he killed which is why Caroline forbid him to do so in _their _house. Elijah had a way of threatening someone with such elegance and respect it took a while before the person realized that he had just been threatened, Klaus on the other hand more often than not skipped the threatening part and went straight to murder. She felt most affectionate towards Klaus, Elijah assured her this was because he had compelled her to love him, Klaus assured her he had not compelled her to love him in over a century. She couldn't help but agree with Klaus which only made Elijah angrier. Klaus's compulsions weren't as strong as they were when he had first found her, they would fade away after a while and she would remember everything. A close friend of her's whom she trusted with everything had told her that Klaus's love for her was weakening his compulsions, he felt guilty over compelling her and it only made her care for him more. The only compulsion of Klaus that held over her now was done nearly 300 years ago, he had compelled her so that she could never leave him.

Gradually he had let her speak to Elijah, whereas before he would pack her up and move to another country every time he showed up where they were. She had been free to meet Elijah whenever she wanted, he had allowed that, though he had compelled her that she couldn't be intimate with Elijah. He thought she didn't know that, but eventually even this compulsion had worn off, though she abided by his wishes and never let Elijah give her more than a kiss. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain in Klaus's eyes if she returned home smelling like his brother... and yet she couldn't bear the pain in Elijah's face when she pushed him off every time saying she couldn't betray Klaus. She hated it, they both hurt because of her and the worst part of it; to her it seemed she had no say in it whatsoever. Klaus had decided to keep her like she was a puppy and compelled her to forget her life with Elijah, Elijah had followed them for centuries and eventually managed to make Caroline remember him, his love, his words of comfort, his promises...the waterfall they went to everyday. It hurt Klaus when she would think of those days and it would hurt Elijah when she told him she felt for Klaus even without the compulsion. It hurt her to be alive plain and simple. This was all happening for one simple reason, she was bound to never leave Klaus so she could never really tell how she felt for Elijah, all she could tell was that she cared for him... more than Klaus... less than Klaus... she had no clue. That was when she made the decision a week ago to end this once and for all

_**Flashback **_

"_I want you to remove my compulsion" she demanded as he placed kisses down her jaw and neckline as she lay under him determined to have her say despite him using the best method to distract her from anything and everything. After being with him for 300 years she had managed to develop some resistance to him, though she knew it wouldn't last long. _

"_We've been over this" Klaus mumbled against her skin making her ticklish "My brother is trying to manipulate you, I won't fall for it" _

"_I remember my entire vampire life now Klaus, he can't manipulate me. I remember that I loved him when we were together" she hated saying those words as soon he winced but didn't stop his assault on her neck, but she was desperate she had to convince him one last time before she started making ultimatums _

"_I allow you to be friends with him, that is the most I can do" he replied as he moved down lower on her chest and his hand started making round trips over her sides making her moan and she scoffed when he chuckled against her chest. She hated that he knew how much of an effect he had on her, she would admit it any day she was more attracted to Klaus than Elijah, but she felt a calm and sereneness envelop her when she thought of Elijah. _

"_I'm more than just friends with him" she snapped and he stiffened on her, his mouth and hands stopped moving as he considered the meaning of her words _

"_That is not possible" he was scared as he looked up at her _

"_You know your compulsions wear off fast" _

"_So... you and my brother... di did you..." she could already feel the change in his voice and body language_

"_No" she stated simply and he relaxed on her, no matter how angry she was she couldn't hurt him like that "If I have sex with him will you free me" she added raising a brow _

"_You can have babies with him if you want, I'm not letting you go" he said as he got off her and sat down on the bed pulling her up with him "If my compulsion had worn out, why... why weren't you with him" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer _

"_Because I won't be unfaithful to you" she said cupping his cheek with her hand _

"_See you do love me" he said with a smile as he held her hand on his face _

"_I never said I didn't"_

"_Then why must you push me for such ridiculous things?" _

"_Because I need to know, you tell me one thing he tells me another. I cannot live like this anymore"_

"_You said you love me so trust me" he pleaded _

"_I never said I didn't feel anything for him either... but I will never know for sure unless..."_

"_Then it seems you shall never know"_

"_He said he will kill you"_

"_He will try to kill me my love... it's not so easy" he said as he brought her closer and put her head on his chest "If he comes after me then it gives me a reason to kill him too"_

"_I don't want either one of you to die" she yelled and he winced... her concern for his brother made him furious _

"_Please for me... remove it" she begged when he didn't say anything for a long time "Don't you want to know if I love you without the compulsion?"_

"_I haven't compelled you to love me in forever... and you just said you love me"_

"_I can't really be sure of that now can I?" she tried desperately and he laughed _

"_Then I guess I'll have to live with that"_

"_No... I can't live with that... free me" she screamed pulling away from him and throwing a pillow at him and he growled and his eyes turned bloodshot red... always an indication of his legendary anger _

"_No" he said simply leaving nothing to interpretation _

"_Then you leave me no choice" she said softly looking him straight in the eyes "If you do not free me then I will kill myself. I'm tired Klaus... and you can't compel me you know it. A week... I give you a week and I'll stake myself"_

"_Did you hear me?" she asked angry when he didn't say anything for what seemed an eternity but simply stared into her eyes showing no emotion _

"_I heard you" he said suddenly and pushed her down on the bed straddling her and pulling her legs behind his waist and locking them, she wanted to protest but she knew it was useless "Now you hear me... if I free you which I doubt I will and you choose my brother I will rip his heart out and take you back and compel you to never leave me... again. So my love what's the point of making threats?" _

_She desperately tried to control the tears in her throat as he crashed his lips to hers and she melted into him... why...why were they doing this to her? _

_**End flashback **_

She let the tears fall now, practically wetting her top. She thought once she was free everything would make sense, she should have known nothing comes easy in her life. She thought she would know in an instant what to do, how to behave, but she had no clue. She wanted to hide forever, she would even run away but she knew it would make no difference. They would find her in an instant, especially Klaus she had been feeding on his blood for 300 years... he would know where she was in an instant. She couldn't hide in here, not for long one day she would have to leave and face the world... the thought of that scared her. She hadn't been responsible for herself in 400 years, she knew the war would happen whether Klaus released her or not, but if she hadn't been free she wouldn't have to make a choice... But not now... now she must a choice an impossible choice. It was in moments like this she thought of how in the world she had ended up here... well it all started so many many years ago, on one of the worst nights of her life... human or vampire

_**Flashback **_

_**Logroño**__** Spain 1611**_

_She was screaming so loud she was sure the entire village heard it, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know where to begin her complaining, the pain in her belly, the beads of sweat all over her body, the blinding headache, the fear of her and her's child's life, or the furrowed brow of her mother-in-law as she stood by the door of the room watching her. Catalina had been her name, her birth name given by her parents... over the years it changed so much, Lina to Carolina to finally Caroline. How she had longed to name her child, but she never had the opportunity, she couldn't even dare to hope that today would be any different, she couldn't bear to jinx it _

"_Necesario empujar más fuerte Catalina" the mid wife screamed at her (You need to push harder)_

_She was tired, exhausted, every part of her ached, irregular spasms of pain enveloped her body, she wanted it to stop but she did not know how. She screamed at her helpers to get it over with, the pleasure she had once experienced was not worth the pain she was in now. She did the best she could to control her breathing, as her midwife said so repeatedly, but she couldn't help herself, the pain began to overpower her, then suddenly it all stopped, she was relieved, she thought it had stopped. Then as swiftly as it had stopped, it came back, bigger and worst than before. She was certain that she would be dead. She was waiting for death; at least she would be rid of the pain. Then she heard an indistinct cry, it seemed as if the child was far away, but slowly it got closer and closer, then the noise was right next to her. She opened her eyes wearily to look at the child in the midwife's arms. _

_She cried and laughed at the same time, the creature was wailing that meant it was alive... yes this child was alive. She could hope now, of naming her beautiful son, holding him close to her body, feel his tiny fingers on her face... see the elated face of her husband... she would have it all now, she would have his love back... _

_She watched as her mother-in-law went closer to the child, and she wanted to beg them to hand him over to her... but she had no strength left. She would him hold later she thought, he was her little angel. _

"_Es un Niña" (It's a girl) the midwife whispered though she heard it loud and clear, her husband had wanted a boy but they have one later on she thought, everything would be fine. Then she heard the midwife talk again and fear gripped her body from all sides "Su una pierna esta doblando, es inutil" (Her one leg is bent, it is useless). And at that moment she knew, she knew the fate of her child and she screamed as loudly as she could until she finally fainted. _

_The next thing she remembered was being dragged down to the lake by her husband, he was furious she could see that, she found no strength to protest to the tight grip on her shoulders, she was still sore from the childbirth not that he cared; she had given birth to a girl that too a deformed one. After her sixth failed attempt at providing his family a rightful heir he had had enough. She had no idea what he was going to do, she couldn't care less... all she could think of was her daughter, whom she knew was dead by now, they would tell everyone she had another stillborn but she knew better. She was such a disappointment to everyone, and that was when she realized he had taken her into the water, she looked around confused at her husband to see his tear stricken face and she tensed in fear_

"_Por favor perdoname" (Please forgive me) he said and she felt a powerful hand on her face pushing her into the water, she struggled and writhed trying to push him away but he was too strong, then she gave up... her children were dead, now she would join them. Once she stopped moving he let her go and ran away... and she floated in the water, waiting to be washed away... towards a place with maybe a little less pain... if only she knew better _

_That's when she saw him, long curly hair... those steel eyes, tense forehead looking at her in the water... he stood against the sun as he came into the water near her and touched her face... she had only thought when she saw him _

"_¿Es un angel?" (Are you an angel?) She mumbled and he smiled, the first time her Elijah smiled at her _

"_Yo soy tu angel" (I am your angel) he said putting his bloody wrist to her mouth and taking her to her whole new life. _

And that was how Caroline became a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Okay here goes chapter 3... It's shorter I know but I wanted to end it this way __**wink**__... thank you everyone for their reviews and alerts it makes me so happy, I really love this triangle as unusual as it may be... I am a little bias towards Klaus just coz he's so hot! But don't worry you'll get great Elijah too, ooh and there's a sexy smut in here for all you smut lovers, my first one so be nice. Don't worry Elijah and Caroline will be next chapter! Ha! I know there are a lot of flashbacks but I kinda feel the need to explain their relationships that okay right? Oh and I want to introduce my own character but I'm stuck on the name, he's a bad ass vampire so help me out I got Dastan, Alexei and Armaan... tell me which you guys like. REVIEW tc... Oh and also I came across an amazing Klaus/Caroline video the link is on my profile it's my favorite Klauroline vid... give it a check if you want... REVIEW tc _

**Chapter 3 **

_**Flashback**_

_**England 1613**_

"_You must try harder Catalina" Elijah whispered into her ear as he wrapped his steel like hands around her small waist, holding her back from the unconscious and bleeding man lying on the forest floor. No one who saw them at this moment could tell that she was using all her new found vampire strength to pounce on the poor man again, Elijah held on to her with such ease she felt weightless. He was whispering soft assurances into her ear, and at first it seemed to work. She was relaxing, the vessels bulging underneath her eyes had stopped breaking her skin. Her face was slowly changing back to its human form egged on ever so gently by Elijah's soothing voice floating around her, then the wind changed and the sweet sticky smell of the freely flowing crimson liquid penetrated her nostrils and she growled again and lunged towards her prey, only to be held back too easily by Elijah _

"_You are sated Catalina, you do not need more... breathe" he said again his cool breath on her ears sent shivers down her spine, he pulled her closer into him and she couldn't help the soft moan from escaping her lips... _

"_I can't" she screamed desperately and whirled herself around, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her tiny hands tightly around his waist as he rested his chin on her head. _

"_Yes you can, it's a matter of practice and you shall learn control..." he said softly placing an airy kiss on her golden hair now lined with the blood of her victim and forest floor dirt. It registered somewhere in her wrecked brain that this was the first time he had kissed her. _

"_When will it get better?" she raised her head from his chest reluctantly and looked at him tears streaming down her face. The horror of what she had become overwhelmed her bloodlust as she finally relaxed, her guilt his voice and the comfort of his warm chest working wonders _

"_With time, everything gets better. One day you will be able to feed without killing, it won't be far my love" he said taking her face into his hands and piercing into her blue eyes_

_She had no choice but to believe him, she lapped up every word that came out of his mouth, ever since the day she had woken up delirious in his house, scared and confused. He had taken care of her, taught her everything she knew, treated her like a lady and not the monster she was, comforted her when she was disgusted by herself, cradled her when she woke up screaming for her baby... her thoughts when she first saw him still etched in her head... he was her angel. _

"_I trust you" she said putting her head in the nook between his neck and shoulders, knowing that as long as she had him she would be just fine. _

_**End flashback **_

How different they both were... are, and they will never change. How could she love them both, it isn't possible... one vanilla and the other bitter chocolate, but when you mix them together what a heavenly mix...

_**Flashback **_

_**Austria 1714 **_

"_Do not hesitate Carolina, it is but our nature... what would we be without it?" the smooth slippery voice of Klaus filled her ears as she panted desperately trying to control herself, though she knew not how to achieve such a feat. She couldn't see anything but the thick glossy deliciously sinful trickle carving a path down the young man's neck. Her eyes were a red haze, her thoughts a cocktail of lust for blood and flesh, his hands so evident on her hip bones making small circles urging her on to do as he pleased._

"_I don't want to" she croaked earning a soft chuckle from him _

"_Then who's lying... you're mouth or your eyes?" he teased. He knew how badly she wanted to sink her aching fangs into the unsuspecting man's punctured neck... but something was holding her back, a humming like that of a small bird with the most beautiful voice...'You're not a monster' it was saying to her. _

_Soft laughing broker her train of thoughts as she realized Klaus was taunting her "How long will you fight my love..." the way he said 'my love' it sounded so familiar to her "I know you want to give in Carolina, do not be ashamed... do not hide your true face, accept it embrace it" _

_Yes accept it embrace it... she thought, this is who she was... they were after all the higher species, this was their right after all... _

"_Please... please this is the last one today" she pleaded turning towards him, changing her face his eyes widening as he saw her fangs coming out... he loved her when she was like this_

"_The last one" she said again silently begging him. He wanted to say no, he always answered questions never or maybe, but she was different... from the day he had decided to spare her life she had been special... she awoke the man in his heart, his very undead cold heart_

"_Of course, the last one for today I promise" he breathed softly as he tucked one of her golden tendrils behind her ear, and she leaned onto his touch and smiled _

_He watched in amazement as she turned gracefully like a feline and was standing behind the poor man in a second and the next sinking her fangs into his neck... his eyes darkened in lust as she looked up at him still feeding as she solely laid her victim down. She had called him her devil, he planned on being her devil for all of eternity. No one, no man no woman had made him feel this way in too many years... and now he had her and no one no one was going to take her away from him_

_**End flashback **_

He was weird... yes in the 21st century there was only word to describe her Klaus, weird. He was the absolute definition of weird and was it wrong that it made her smile? Everyone who saw him for what he was only saw the monster, she knew they were right he was a monster but who was she to judge? How many people had she killed? Even under Elijah's guidance she had killed sometimes even willingly. He was the exact opposite of his brother. Elijah was a angel, pure, as human as a such a powerful man could be... Klaus was the devil, she was sure of it, from the way he made her so angry she wanted to kill him, from the way he made her laugh when she wanted to brood for eternity, from the way he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world and the way he made her feel when she felt his cold hands on her skin... his breath on her lips... the pure sinful pleasure she felt when he was inside her... Oh! He had to be the devil.

_**Flashback **_

_She moaned involuntarily as his hand crept underneath the many layers of her skirt, fingers leaving a trail as her skin sizzled everywhere he touched her, his soft warm lips memorizing every contour of her ivory neck, his free hand on her waist holding her steadily against her chamber door. God only knew how much he had wanted her, how badly he wanted the look of fear in her eyes to turn to desire and hunger, but it never did... yet he had her, he always got what he wanted whether it wanted to be his or not. His teeth bit into her neck her blood filling his mouth and she moaned again. His mouth was on hers now brash, hard and hungry, his hands inched further towards her core as she trembled in what he was sure was fear maybe... maybe even disgust. _

_Then she did something she had never done before, her hand which usually remained still by her side travelled up to make fists into his hair as she arched herself into him and gasped as she felt his hard member graze her thigh. She pulled back suddenly and he sighed dilating his pupils ready to do what he always did... _

"_No don't" she said putting her hand on his mouth "You don't have to compel me... I-I want you too. I want this too" she said shyly burying her head in his chest wondering if he was going to explode, one could never predict his behavior. He tugged her by the head and pulled her head level with his, relief swept over her when she saw his beautiful eyes euphoric with a hint of surprise. His mouth twisted in a half –smile as he crashed his lips to her again so hard that she thought he would break her jaw. But she didn't care, it had taken her so long to admit she wanted him too. He pushed her harder onto the door as his fingers momentarily distracted finally found their destination, she was all wet, slick and hot as he guided her tiny hands down to his trousers. Their tongue's fought for dominance as their fangs cut each other's lips not knowing who's blood they tasted in their mouths. He pulled away from her his vampire face on, as he grunted almost angry at the layers of fabric that separated him from paradise, he tore at her dress ripping in to shreds when she was left standing exposed in only her undergarments. She smiled and licked her lips, not able to believe that she was lusting for him so badly, she never knew the sexual animalistic side of her even existed. She rubbed his shaft and he groaned in approval as she increased her speed. _

_The next thing she knew she was pushed onto the bed, it wasn't long before all their clothes were lost, and he lay on top her slowly pushing himself into her. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back pulling him deeper inside, he felt a growl forming in his throat, but this was not the monster this was the man; dominant, virile, strong and sexual and she was the only woman for him. She grabbed the headboard as he pounded into her at speeds that made her see stars, she had never known intimacy could ever have been like this. Instinctively she wrapped her ankles behind his back and clenched her muscled around him smiling as he groaned in pleasure, she never knew satisfying him could make her feel so good... she had never felt anything like this in her life, with every thrust of his hips he was sending shockwaves through her body, he grabbed her thighs bringing her closer to her breaking point. An embarrassing moan left her mouth as he bit into her neck and she couldn't hold in anymore and bit his shoulder as she came, shivering underneath him. He whispered her name as he exploded inside her and she smiled... loving they way her name curled around his lips. _

_He pulled up from her neck and looked into her eyes, the look in his eyes making her melt... he looked almost human all traces of the monster gone. She went to sleep spent with the sound of her name on his tongue and only one thought. She was in love... _


End file.
